


Pranks

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

Laura wasn’t cruel. She didn’t go out of her way to be mean. Especially not to Derek because she honestly does love her little brother, she just likes to keep him on his toes really. Which is how the whole prank thing started; innocently. Laura is the first one to admit it, she started it. Tossing a wolfed out Derek a balloon full of glitter so when he caught it and it popped he looked like he was tackled by twelve strippers and Liberace had seemed so funny at the time. He was still shedding it in class over the next week. Laura’s best friend Anjele had called it craft herpes. Which had the unfortunate circumstance of being overheard wrong and the whole school thought Derek had herpes. Whoops.

 

Derek had spent days planning on getting Laura back. He wasn’t above being petty. Look who he lived with. He would die for Laura but… this was war. There is some stuff you just do not do to a 15 year old boy and spreading it around that he had  _herpes_  was one of them. Also he was still finding glitter in all sorts of places. Embarrassing places. But what can you do to a senior girl?? Ruin her. Derek had taken Laura’s favorite pair of skinny jeans and methodically undone all the stitching on the inner legs and crotch then re-threaded it… just enough to hold together but not survive the repeated standing and sitting school called for. It was easy to hear her shriek of rage and mortification sometime around third period when the whole inner legs gave out. The whole school heard all about Laura’s Sailor Moon panties. And Laura? She was going to murder Derek.

 

Derek was wisely hiding in his Dad’s workshop in the basement. The growling snarl from upstairs and the slamming of the door made Alec look up from the fiddly sculpture he was recreating to have made into a bronze for a courthouse two towns over.

 

“What did you do?” Alec asked Derek who was already taking Eric with him to hide behind the big plaster moulds Alec didn’t have the heart to throw away. “Derek? Derek. What did you-?”

 

Laura crashed into the workspace, gold eyed and snarling. “DEREK HALE I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!!” Laura had changed into someone’s PE shorts and was looking ready to tear him limb from limb.

 

Alec moved and put his hands on Laura’s shoulders, “Hey Laura… Hey now. Calm down. I know you two would heal up from it but you aren’t going to tear into your brother. What happened?”

 

Laura straightened her back and pulled back the shift, “Daddy.” She calmly sighed. “Derek boobytrapped my pants and they fell apart in the middle of creative writing.”

 

Alec schooled his face perfectly, an impassive mask while inside he was laughing. Laura could see the laughter dancing in her Dad’s eyes but he wasn’t laughing  _out loud_  so he lived… For now.

 

“Daddy everyone saw my panties.” Laura says seriously.

 

Alec frowns, “What!? Derek, come out here  _now_.”

 

Derek pops up, cuddling Eric like a tiny sleepy shield. “Dad! She made the whole school think I have herpes!”

 

Alec scowles at him, “Derek. Laura. Both of you need to cut this out.”

 

“BUT YOU’VE BEEN HELPING ME PLAN DAD!” Derek and Laura shouted in unison then looked at each other in shock. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S HELPING YOU?” They gasp at each other. “HE WAS HELPING ME!”

 

Laura holds up her hand so they’ll stop speaking in unison. “Then the real problem here is Dad!”

 

The siblings turn their heads to look at their father and he is long gone.

 

“We’ve been had.” Derek says, shocked.

 

“Well. Now we have to get him back.” Laura shrugs with a grin.

 

Alec feels their vengeance when later that week he gets out of the shower and his hair is bleached a streaky white and the bathroom mirror has been decorated to say “We love you Old Man.” He sighs and covers his face while Talia steps in to ask him a question and laughs at him. Alec’s face falls and he looks at her sadly.

 

“I’m not pretty… Are you going to leave me?”

 

Talia laughs a bit harder at him but steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. “I don’t know…” She runs her fingers through his white-streaked hair. “You look kind of distinguished…” She kisses him and Alec chuckles.

 

Laura and Derek standing in the hallway run for it. “YUCK!” Laura groans.

 

“I can’t believe Mom LIKED it!!” Derek whined, jumping down the stairs to get away from the sounds she really doesn’t care. Laura leaps behind him, both of them running into the back yard.

 

“So… we lost?” Derek looks at Laura.

 

“Yeah.” Laura sighed.

 

“How do we  _win_?”

 

Laura looks pained. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”


End file.
